heroes at war
by sonic geek 64
Summary: mobius and equestria have been at war for a year. what is the war really about though? reveiw and rate and yadda yadda yadda. chapter 2 is not finished yet but it will be soon!
1. The misunderstanding

Heroes at war

Mobius and Equestria had been at war for a year now without any one knowing how it all started. All they know is that it will all end in blood and darkness...

Outside gate to equestria-

Sonic and tails had been guarding the gate for a year, waiting for any spies to come through. "hey tails." Sonic began. "we are like mobius's greatest heroes, why aren't we aloud to see what our enemies look like? " "probably because we are quite fast so we will be able to catch the spies That come through. And once this war is over we will be able to go back home and you can go back to Blaze." Tails replied. Sonic took out a picture of a purple feline and himself at a wedding. One tear falling onto it. "speaking of Blaze, when are you going to tell Amy you got married, she may kill you but its still mean that you didn't tell her." Sonic sighed. " i dunno. Building enough courage to ask if blaze would marry me ook a while, but telling amy will take years." Sonic joked. Tails chuckled. "YOUR MARRIED?!" Came an angered sound from the bush behind them. "Amy, how long have you been there?" sonic asked worriedly. " long enough you two timeing A-hole!" a pink hedgehog came out of the bushes, hate in her eyes, slight tears running down her muzzle and a big-ass hammer clutched in both hands...

Outside entrance to mobius-

Above the gate were two pegisi flying in a circle like an eagle watching its prey. One was a light yellow with a pretty pink mane and the other one was a light blue with a rainbow mane. " rainbow dash, why do we have to do this, what if we cant stop the intruders?" the yellow one asked the one known as rainbow dash. " don't worry fluttershy, you can just keep watch and ill take the intruders!" R.D ( rainbow dash replied. BANG! A huge crash was heared below the two, dust filling up everywhere, fluttershy hid behind some bushes" th-theres one R.D" she stuttered. R.D sighed as she flew towards the sight dragging fluttershy with her. When the dust went the two pegisi saw a blue figure. "oh my, what a strange hedgehog, is it alright?" Fluttershy asked. R.D stared at her. " who cares if he's alright, he is probably a mobian. Lets take him to twilight, she'll know what to do." And with that the duo picked him up and flew to 'twilights' house.

Twilights house-

KNOCK! KNOCK! R.D waited impatiently for the door to open. " hello?" the door was opened by a purple unicorn with a pink and purple mane. "what is R.D im kinda bu-" she was cut off by R.D pushing her inside and dropping the hedgehog on the sofa. "hmm, i don't know who this is but he looks like trouble, R.D tie him up, spike send a letter to all of our friends, incase they come across him and fluttershy... be fluttershy." Twilight ordered.

Sonics eyes began to open, with blurry faces looking at him. "uuuh, who are you guys, where am i, please don't let amy here." He spoke. His vision was restored and he found 3 pony faces looking at him. "who are you and what are you doing in equestria!?" asked R.D. "wow, for once, people don't know me, i am sonic, sonic the hedgehog, also known as the fastest thing alive, the blue blur, blue pin cushion. And my personal favourite... FAKER! Heheh. And you?" he said smugly. "your nightmare" R.D spat. "trust me, you are not amy." Sonic chuckled. "we are keeping you here until celestia appears, OK!?" She retorted. Sonic smirked. "make me." Was all he said as he curled up into a ball cutting the rope and running off. " don't worry twi. Nothing can be as fast as me!" R.D said as she flew off after sonic.

" ok where am I ? Lets see... houses,houses,houses,bigfoot playing poker, apple trees and uh... wait apples? Why not" he said patting his stomach, running off to sweet apple acres. "oh no you don't!" came a western voice at the entrance. Sonic wondered what it was until he was bucked straight in the stomach. "uhh, thats gonna leave a bruise in the morning." Sonic joked as he climbed up steadily. " the names applejack, remember that now. Twilight told me all about you!" sonic sighed. "all i want is an apple! Uh screw this, im goin home!" as he walked away, a little saddened that no one trusts him. ZAP! "OW, WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT!?" He turned to see R.D on a lightning cloud, chuckling to her self. Sonic growled. "oh it is on!" he called to her.

Sonic dashed up a tree, back flipped and landed on the cloud. "only pegisi can walk on clouds. How did you-" R.D began. Sonic smirked. " when you know the wind like i do, you can do anything." And with that, he kicked her in the chin sending her flying to the ground. " i don't normally hit girls, but your really pissing me off!" he shouted R.D growled and shot up at sonic, who dodged the tackle and landed on her back. " is that the best you've got?" he asked tauntingly. R.D shaked him off her back, letting him fall into applejacks direction, who bucked him in the head sending him half conscious. Finally R.D shot at him again with all her speed, crashing into him, creating a crater. She panted and got up from where she lay. "is he dead?" she asked applejack,watching a bit of blood por from his head. " i sure hope not sugar cube." Replied applejack handing R.D a picture. Then eyes began to swell up in tears. It was a picture of sonic and blaze holding two baby children.

A/N: No the picture is not the same as the one from the start, ok. I just want to say a big thank you to the people who invented literature, without them this wouldn't be possible! :D


	2. introduction

Heroes at war

Mobius and Equestria had been at war for a year now without any one knowing how it all started. All they know is that it will all end in blood and darkness...

Outside gate to equestria-

Sonic and tails had been guarding the gate for a year, waiting for any spies to come through. "hey tails." Sonic began. "we are like mobius's greatest heroes, why aren't we aloud to see what our enemies look like? " "probably because we are quite fast so we will be able to catch the spies That come through. And once this war is over we will be able to go back home and you can go back to Blaze." Tails replied. Sonic took out a picture of a purple feline and himself at a wedding. One tear falling onto it. "speaking of Blaze, when are you going to tell Amy you got married, she may kill you but its still mean that you didn't tell her." Sonic sighed. " i dunno. Building enough courage to ask if blaze would marry me ook a while, but telling amy will take years." Sonic joked. Tails chuckled. "YOUR MARRIED?!" Came an angered sound from the bush behind them. "Amy, how long have you been there?" sonic asked worriedly. " long enough you two timeing A-hole!" a pink hedgehog came out of the bushes, hate in her eyes, slight tears running down her muzzle and a big-ass hammer clutched in both hands...

Outside entrance to mobius-

Above the gate were two pegisi flying in a circle like an eagle watching its prey. One was a light yellow with a pretty pink mane and the other one was a light blue with a rainbow mane. " rainbow dash, why do we have to do this, what if we cant stop the intruders?" the yellow one asked the one known as rainbow dash. " don't worry fluttershy, you can just keep watch and ill take the intruders!" R.D ( rainbow dash replied. BANG! A huge crash was heared below the two, dust filling up everywhere, fluttershy hid behind some bushes" th-theres one R.D" she stuttered. R.D sighed as she flew towards the sight dragging fluttershy with her. When the dust went the two pegisi saw a blue figure. "oh my, what a strange hedgehog, is it alright?" Fluttershy asked. R.D stared at her. " who cares if he's alright, he is probably a mobian. Lets take him to twilight, she'll know what to do." And with that the duo picked him up and flew to 'twilights' house.

Twilights house-

KNOCK! KNOCK! R.D waited impatiently for the door to open. " hello?" the door was opened by a purple unicorn with a pink and purple mane. "what is R.D im kinda bu-" she was cut off by R.D pushing her inside and dropping the hedgehog on the sofa. "hmm, i don't know who this is but he looks like trouble, R.D tie him up, spike send a letter to all of our friends, incase they come across him and fluttershy... be fluttershy." Twilight ordered.

Sonics eyes began to open, with blurry faces looking at him. "uuuh, who are you guys, where am i, please don't let amy here." He spoke. His vision was restored and he found 3 pony faces looking at him. "who are you and what are you doing in equestria!?" asked R.D. "wow, for once, people don't know me, i am sonic, sonic the hedgehog, also known as the fastest thing alive, the blue blur, blue pin cushion. And my personal favourite... FAKER! Heheh. And you?" he said smugly. "your nightmare" R.D spat. "trust me, you are not amy." Sonic chuckled. "we are keeping you here until celestia appears, OK!?" She retorted. Sonic smirked. "make me." Was all he said as he curled up into a ball cutting the rope and running off. " don't worry twi. Nothing can be as fast as me!" R.D said as she flew off after sonic.

" ok where am I ? Lets see... houses,houses,houses,bigfoot playing poker, apple trees and uh... wait apples? Why not" he said patting his stomach, running off to sweet apple acres. "oh no you don't!" came a western voice at the entrance. Sonic wondered what it was until he was bucked straight in the stomach. "uhh, thats gonna leave a bruise in the morning." Sonic joked as he climbed up steadily. " the names applejack, remember that now. Twilight told me all about you!" sonic sighed. "all i want is an apple! Uh screw this, im goin home!" as he walked away, a little saddened that no one trusts him. ZAP! "OW, WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT!?" He turned to see R.D on a lightning cloud, chuckling to her self. Sonic growled. "oh it is on!" he called to her.

Sonic dashed up a tree, back flipped and landed on the cloud. "only pegisi can walk on clouds. How did you-" R.D began. Sonic smirked. " when you know the wind like i do, you can do anything." And with that, he kicked her in the chin sending her flying to the ground. " i don't normally hit girls, but your really pissing me off!" he shouted R.D growled and shot up at sonic, who dodged the tackle and landed on her back. " is that the best you've got?" he asked tauntingly. R.D shaked him off her back, letting him fall into applejacks direction, who bucked him in the head sending him half conscious. Finally R.D shot at him again with all her speed, crashing into him, creating a crater. She panted and got up from where she lay. "is he dead?" she asked applejack,watching a bit of blood por from his head. " i sure hope not sugar cube." Replied applejack handing R.D a picture. Then eyes began to swell up in tears. It was a picture of sonic and blaze holding two baby children.

A/N: No the picture is not the same as the one from the start, ok. I just want to say a big thank you to the people who invented literature, without them this wouldn't be possible! :D


End file.
